Et si j'en ai envie ?
by Nobodiie
Summary: En pleine crise d'insomnie, Sanji décide d'aller prendre l'air et rencontre Zoro sur le pont. Ne vous a   t-on jamais dit que la nuit et l'air marin sont propices aux confidences ?


**C'est ma première ZoSan alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaux, personellement j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais je ne crois pas que ma vision soit très objective.**

**Résumé: Sanji n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et vas faire une petite balade nocturne, il aurait peut être dû considérer le fait que Zoro était de garde cette nuit.**

**Disclaimer: Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Brook, Franky, Robin et Chopper na m'appartiennent pas.**

**Rating: T pour language grossier**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Sanji soupira et se retourna dans son hamac. On était au milieu de la nuit et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il poussa un énième soupir et se leva. Peut être que si il allait marcher un peu la fatigue viendrait. De toute façon, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester à se morfondre.<p>

Le cuisinier enfila une veste et sortit. Il se dirigea vers le bord du bateau et s'accouda à la rambarde pour contempler la mer.

Alors que le blond se demandait si il n'allait pas se faire une infusion pour s'aider à dormir, une voix s'éleva :

-Oi, tu dors pas encore ero-cook ?

L'intéressé se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Zoro était à la garde ?

-Je t'ai parlé j'te signale ! S'énerva le bretteur qui saisit son vis a vis par l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui.

-Lâche moi kso marimo* ! Répliqua t-il en se retournant aussi sec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait debout ? C'est pas ton tour de garde ce soir !

-Et alors ? Je fais encore ce que je veux ! T'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache !

-Ah ouai alors va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu comptes te lever assez tôt pour préparer le p'tit dej' si tu dors pas encore à cette heure-ci ? Dit Zoro tout en s'accoudant sur la balustrade à coté de son interlocuteur. Parce que je ne suis pas certain que Luffy apprécie vraiment que tu sois en retard pour servir à manger.

-Occupe toi de tes oignons, je ferais bien comme ça me chante ! S'exclama le coq visiblement énervé par la conversation. Et puis d'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, puisque de toute façon, toi, tu arrives toujours en retard !

-Oui, mais au final je viens quand même…

-Oh mais rassure toi, si tu ne venais pas du tout ça ne me dérangerait pas !

-Et si ... j'en ai envie ? Demanda doucement l'escrimeur.

Interloqué, Sanji se tourna vers lui. Mais rapidement, il fit la part des choses et se rendit compte que les chances d'entendre un jour l'épéiste prononcer ces paroles étaient quasi-nulles. A tous les coups l'autre était encore en train de se foutre de sa gueule :

-Vas y prend moi pour un con ! Pourquoi t'en aurais envie ? Demanda violemment le cuisinier.

-Peut être parce que dans la cuisine ...

-Bon alors tu la crache ta pastille ?

-Oh et puis laisse tomber ! Tu comprendra pas de toute façon ... marmonna le bretteur

-Putain tu fais vraiment chier tronche de gazon ! S'énerva le blond qui s'éloigna à grands pas.

Il ouvrit à coup de pied la porte de la cuisine et la claqua derrière lui. Ce type avait vraiment le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que la conversation ne se soit pas terminée en bagarre. Peut être bien qu'il était un peu fatigué finalement. En temps normal il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement. Pas alors que l'autre semblait sur le point de lui faire une confession. Le manque de sommeil lui avait vraiment mit les nerfs à vif.

Sanji se prit le visage dans les mains. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme ! Il prit une grande inspiration puis mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer. Il laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise et prit une cigarette qu'il alluma fébrilement.

Lui qui pensait qu'aller regardait la mer l'apaiserait ! Maintenant il était tellement énervé qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Franchement il avait tout gagné !

Il se leva en soupirant et fini de préparer son infusion.

Qu'est-ce que l'autre avait bien pu vouloir dire ? Pour quelle obscure raison pouvait-il avoir envie de venir dans la cuisine ? Qu'y avait-il dans cette pièce qui puisse attirer Zoro ? Peut être le stock d'alcool ? Seulement à force de se faire chasser à coups de pieds quand il venait voler une bouteille, il avait fini par se constituer sa réserve personnelle. Le blond regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose qui ai une chance désintéresser l'épéiste. Malheureusement il ne voyait rien. Pourquoi diable l'autre porterait son attention sur de la vaisselle ou des ustensile de cuisine ? La nourriture à la limite mais vu que Sanji gardait farouchement l'entrée du garde manger, il aurait était surpris que ce soit ça. Franchement, plus il regardait autour de lui et plus il se disait que rien dans cette pièce n'avait la moindre chance de captiver le bretteur au point qu'il ait ENVIE d'aller dans la cuisine.

Soudain une petite voix glissa au coq : « Mais mon petit Sanji, dans la cuisine, il y a TOI ! »

Et en effet la voix avait tout à fait raison, car quand on cherchait le cuisinier c'était là qu'on allait en premier. Et c'était aussi là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps.

Mais dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que Zoro avait ENVIE de le voir ! Est-ce que par hasard l'escrimeur serait attiré par lui ? Était-ce ça qu'il avait voulu lui dire ? Après tout ce n'était pas impossible, il n'avait jamais semblé beaucoup s'intéresser aux filles alors il y avait une certaine probabilité pour qu'il soit gay. Seulement si Sanji avait vu juste a pourquoi le bretteur passait-il son temps à l'insulter et à se battre avec lui ? Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était intéressé par lui !

« Mais voyons, tout le monde sait bien que tu est un pur hétéro ! Lui glissa la petite voix. Alors même si tu l'attires, il n'est pas assez fou pour te l'avouer étant donné qu'il sait parfaitement quelle va être ta réaction ! »

Il était vrai que le cuistot s'était toujours considéré comme hétéro mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à sortir avec un autre homme. Sanji aimait les femmes c'était vrai mais il les considérait comme des dons de la nature, des déesses qui méritaient toutes les considérations. Alors que les hommes ... Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient d'attirants ? Leurs muscles ?

Une image de Zoro torse nu en train de faire sa musculation s'imposa à son esprit. Bon d'accord sur lui c'était agréable à regarder mais ... Attend, il avait pensé quoi là ? Comment ça sur lui c'était agréable à regarder ? N'importe quoi, comme si on pouvait aimer regarder ... ça ! Il fallait quand même qu'avec sa peau mate il était assez ...

Le coq se mit une grande claque et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Voilà qu'il se mettait à débloquer maintenant, il fallait vraiment absolument qu'il dorme ! Il avala d'une traite la tisane qui était maintenant froide, et posa la tasse dans l'évier.

Cette conversation intérieure et les paroles du bretteur l'avaient vraiment embrouillé. Il ne savait plus du tout ou il en était.

En désespoir de cause et parce que la réponse n'allait sûrement pas lui tomber du ciel il retourna se coucher. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prédit, il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, le cuisinier de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, regretta vivement de ne pas avoir réussit à s'endormir la veille. Son cerveau le réveilla à l'heure où il se levait habituellement et encore à moitié endormi, il tomba par terre en essayant de se mettre debout.<p>

Sanji poussa un juron et se releva péniblement. Il se frotta les yeux et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quiconque ne faisant pas parti de l'équipage, aurait juré en entrant dans la cuisine, qu'il était entrain de préparer un repas pour 30. Mais ceux qui pensaient cela ne connaissaient absolument pas l'appétit vorace de Luffy. Ce dernier aurait sans problème tout engloutit si on l'avait laissé faire. Le coq préparait donc des repas pour 30 tout en sachant parfaitement que plus de la moitié de la nourriture finirait dans l'estomac de son capitaine.

A peine avait il finit de mettre la table et d'installer les victuailles que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'intrus poussa un cri de joie en voyant tout les plats sur la table. Il étendit alors son bras vers l'assiette la plus proche mais fut promptement arrêté par un coup de pied qui cloua sa main au sol.

-Luffy ! s'énerva le coq. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas voler de la nourriture sur la table et d'attendre les autres pour manger ?

-Mais j'ai faim !

-Tu as tout le temps faim baka** ! intervint une voix féminine qui accompagna ses paroles d'un bon coup de poing.

-Nami-swaannn ! s'écria le blond dont l'œil visible se changea immédiatement en cœur.

C'est dans cette ambiance détendue que le petit déjeuner se déroula. Pourtant, quelque chose chiffonnait Sanji. Il ne restait presque plus rien sur la table et Zoro n'était toujours pas là. Le matin il arrivait toujours en retard et plus personne ne s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir mais il se débrouillait tout le temps pour arriver avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger. A cette heure ci il aurait déjà du être dans la cuisine depuis un bon bout de temps et il ne lui était jamais arrivé de sauter un repas. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ?

Tout d'un coup, le cuisiner se remémora une des ses paroles de la veille.

_« Oh mais rassure toi, si tu ne venais pas du tout ça ne me dérangerait pas ! »_

L'autre imbécile n'avait tout de même pas prit ça au pied de la lettre ? Il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, ce n'était pas sincère. Evidement que ça le dérangeait si il ne venait pas ! Euh … mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ? Bien sur qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que l'autre crétin vienne ou non manger. Enfin si mais …

-Raaaaaaaah ! hurla soudainement le coq sous le regard effaré du reste l'équipage (à part de Luffy qui en profita pour piquer de la nourriture dans les assiettes des autres).

-Sanji, ça va ? lui demanda Nami inquiète du comportement étrange de son compagnon.

-Hrrm ! grogna t-il en guise de réponse avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Les membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille se regardèrent, interloqués, puis se rendirent soudain compte de l'odieux larcin qui avait été commis durant leur inattention et ils se jetèrent sur leur capitaine. Cependant Nami et Robin rangèrent l'incident dans un coin de leurs esprits, se jurant de résoudre le mystère ensuite.

Le cuisinier quand à lui était furieux et claqua avec rage la porte du débarras à balais. Ou donc cet imbécile de cactus pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Il avait cherché dans le dortoir des garçons, avait vérifié que celui des filles était fermé à clé et avait fouillé jusqu'à dans la salle de bain sans aucun succès. Il ne restait plus que la vigie et le coq y monta en se demandant bien ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir absolument chercher cette andouille de bretteur manqué.

Alors qu'il était presque en haut de l'échelle des ronflements lui parvinrent et il eut un sourire victorieux. Il se hissa dans la vigie et manqua de s'étaler en trébuchant sur une des jambes de l'épéiste qui dormait là. Passablement énervé par cette histoire stupide de petit déjeuner, Sanji mit un coup pied à l'autre tout en lui gueulant de se réveiller fissa ou il le balançait à la flotte. Un grondement fut sa seule réponse et il réitéra le coup de pied mais en deux fois plus fort que le premier. Cette fois-ci Zoro réagit :

-Hmmm qu'est-ce qui y a encore ? On peut plus dormir en paix ici ?

-Il y a que si tu te bouge pas pour venir bouffer, dans deux minutes, Luffy aura tout engloutit et donc t'auras pas intérêt à venir te plaindre si t'as faim !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore baka-cook ?

-Putain je savais que les algues n'avaient pas un QI très élevé mais alors toi tu bats tout les records !

-Attends, donc en fait t'es venu me réveiller juste pour m'insulter ? Nan mais tu veux mourir là en fait c'est ça ?

-Euh … tu me menaces ? Toi, l'épéiste du dimanche, t'es entrain de me menacer c'est bien ça ?

-Ouai c'est tout à fait ça sourcil en vrille !

-Et bah je vais te faire ravaler ta confiance bretteur de mes deux !

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'exclama Zoro en dégainant ses sabres.

-Ah oui ?

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à se battre comme à leur habitude. Pourtant le sabreur interrompit soudain le combat et jeta au cuistot un regard effaré :

-Attends attends, j'ai rêvé ou tu m'a parlé d'une histoire de venir manger quand t'es arrivé ?

-Putain mais t'as deux tens' mon pauv' mec ! hurla Sanji frustré que le combat ai été brusquement interrompu.

-Nan mais j'veux dire, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais pas me voir hier, non ? Pasque si c'est le cas, pourquoi tu viens me chercher ?

Le coq ouvrit et ferma la bouche tout en cherchant quoi répondre. Pourquoi diable était il partit le trouver ? Franchement il n'aurait pas pu gentiment rester dans la cuisine avec le reste de l'équipage ? Nan môsieur avait eut des remords, môsieur s'était sentit coupable ! Coupable de quoi d'ailleurs ? Après tout c'était ce crétin qui l'avait provoqué en lui parlant du petit déjeuner ! En même temps ça l'aurait emmerdé que le bretteur ne vienne pas juste pour une phrase dite sous le coup de la colère et de la fatigue. Raah mais non ça lui aurait fait des vacances, non d'un chien qu'est-ce qui allait pas chez lui ? Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec l'autre tête d'algue il n'arrêtait pas de dérailler.

-Euh Sanji, t'es sûr que ça va ?

A l'appel de son nom, le cuisinier réagit brusquement et se tourna vers l'autre. Il n'avait eu le droit ni à sourcil en vrille, ni à ero-cook ? Zoro était très probablement malade pour avoir utilisé son prénom !

-Hein ? Euh quoi ? Aaaaaargh c'est ta sale tronche de gazon qui me perturbe !

-Ma tête te perturbe ? lui demanda le bretteur qui s'approcha.

-Mais non pas ta tête ! répondit violemment le blond qui se demandait franchement ce qui lui avait prit de sortir ça. C'est … c'est toi qui … raah mais non n'importe quoi ! Oublie ça baka-marimo !

Ne laissant même pas le temps à son vis-à-vis de répondre, le coq sauta par la trappe et se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle avant de partir en courant. Il allait entrer dans la cuisine mais ne voyant personne sur le pont il devina que le petit déjeuner ne devait pas être tout à fait fini et il se ravisa. Il opta alors finalement pour le débarras à balais ou il s'adossa à la porte pour qu'on ne puisse pas le déranger.

Non d'un chien mais qu'est-ce qui était entrain de lui arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi préoccupé par Zoro ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une partie de lui-même avait envie de se lever et d'aller le voir pour s'excuser ? Était il juste en grand manque de sommeil ou tout cela cachait-il en vérité quelque chose de plus profond ?

Sanji attrapa une cigarette qu'il tenta d'allumer sans succès. Ses mains tremblaient trop et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de briser toutes les allumettes qu'il prenait.

Il entendit alors la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et le vacarme qui s'en suivit lui indiqua que tous avaient fini de manger. En temps normal il devrait être en train de débarrasser la table ou de faire la vaisselle et même si il savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par le faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé dans ce placard toute la journée, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir. En très grande partie parce que quand il le ferait il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il tombe sur le bretteur et qu'il avait peur de sa réaction. L'autre pouvait tout à fait faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé mais il pouvait tout aussi bien reprendre leur conversation là ou elle en était.

Bon sang, allait il finir par réussir à allumer cette foutue cigarette à la fin ? De rage Sanji la balança contre la porte en jurant.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il entendit des bruits de pas juste devant la porte. Le coq se mordit les lèvres en priant pour qu'on ne l'ait pas entendu mais il entendit clairement la personne s'adosser puis s'asseoir contre la porte.

Au bout d'une minute de long silence, l'ombre se manifesta enfin :

-Sanji-kun, ça va ? Tu sais tu n'est pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'en a pas envie mais, si quelque chose ne va pas …

-Oh Nami-chwan ! Je, non ça va ! En fait c'est juste que je dors mal en ce moment et du coup j'ai les nerfs un peu a vif !

-Ah … tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

-Oui, bien sur ! s'exclama le cuisinier tout en s'exécutant.

La navigatrice entra dans le placard*** et regarda longuement le coq. Soudain elle eu un sourire entre l'amusement et la compassion et lui dit :

-Tu sais, tu devrais moins réfléchir et plus écouter ce que te dit ton cœur.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu … commença t-il.

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit car la rousse était partie sans le laisser terminer. Il lui sembla quand même qu'elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de franchir la porte.

Porte qu'elle laissa d'ailleurs grande ouverte, ce qui obligea Sanji a sortir car Luffy l'avait repéré et arrivait vers lui en courant en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Sanjitonptitdéjdec'matinétaittrèsbonmais J'AI FAIM ! » Il fut stoppé dans sa course par Robin qui « sans faire exprès » avait laissé traîner innocemment une de ses mains au milieu du chemin. Le cuistot lui en fut reconnaissant et en profita pour se glisser jusqu'à la cuisine ou il s'enferma pour avoir la paix.

Malheureusement sa précaution fut inutile car en se retournant il se retrouva face à la personne qu'il désirait justement éviter : Zoro.

Ce dernier était nonchalamment assit sur une chaise, en train de manger un plat que le coq reconnu comme l'un de ceux qu'il avait servit le matin même. Alors que sa première réaction fut de se demander comment diable il était possible que ça ait été sauvé de l'appétit de son capitaine. Sa deuxième fut de se demander ce l'autre faisait là. Question qu'il s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui répéter, en un peu moins poliment.

L'épéiste finit sa bouchée puis lui répondit sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui :

-Ben je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé non ?

Le cuisinier se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié de considérer cet aspect avant d'entrer dans la cuisine mais n'eut pas le temps de choisir la réaction la plus adaptée à la situation car le bretteur prit les devants. Il se leva et se planta juste devant le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que cheveux verts ou pas, son vis-à-vis était beau. Nan c'était plus que ça, il était … attirant.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau contester intérieurement ce qu'il venait de penser, les paroles de Nami lu revinrent en mémoire : « _Tu sais, tu devrais moins réfléchir et plus écouter ce que te dit ton cœur. _» Alors il resta sur sa position, à savoir qu'il trouvait Zoro attirant. Et puis de toute façon le fait qu'il le trouve beau ne signifiait rien. Après tout il n'était pas interdit de remarquer la beauté d'une personne du même sexe. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que les filles elles aussi pouvait parfaitement trouver une autre fille jolie. C'était comme admirer un beau tableau.

Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Le sabreur le regardait très intensément et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux pour ne plus voir ce regard trop … profond.

-Alors ? Lui demanda t-il soudain.

-Alors quoi ? Répliqua Sanji sur la défensive.

-Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé t'expliquer ?

-Ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ! S'exclama l'épéiste qui se rapprocha encore.

-Pardon ? C'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond ? Tu rigole là j'espère ?

-Non c'est tout a fait sérieux. Un coup tu me dit que t'as pas envie de me voir et juste après tu me demande de venir ! Faudrait que tu vois à rester un minimum cohérent ! S'énerva le bretteur qui semblait vraiment remonté.

-Écoute je sais pas pourquoi t'es aussi énervé mais ...

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en colère ? Putain tu te fout de ma gueule là j'espère ! Tu... ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi pas vrai ? Je savais bien que j'aurais jamais du te dire ça hier, mais je pensais pas que t'étais assez con pour t'abaisser à faire ce genre de chose et à jouer comme ça avec les sentiments des gens !

-Les ... les sentiments ? Balbutia le coq, choqué.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Zoro venait-il bien de lui avouer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour ... lui ? Est-ce qu'il ... l'aimait ?

A cette idée il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de tenter de reculer pour s'éloigner du sabreur. Ce dernier avança et le blond se retrouva dos au mur. L'escrimeur semblait toujours aussi remonté et il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, juste à côté de la tête de Sanji :

-Pas la peine de faire celui qui comprend pas, je vois très bien que tu le fait exprès.

-... tu m'aime ? Demanda le cuisinier, ignorant royalement les reproches de son interlocuteur.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ... enfin ... tu viens bien de dire que tu ... m'aime ?

-Tss, et tu te crois drôle en plus !

-Attend, tu crois franchement que MOI je m'amuse ? Je pige pas un mot de ce que tu raconte depuis tout à l'heure et tu m'engueule pour je ne sais quoi et tu pense que je me marre ? Putain mais t'as vraiment un problème ! s'énerva le coq qui repoussa violemment son vis à vis.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte afin de s'éloigner de cet imbécile de bretteur qui commençait à le troubler un peu trop à son goût, malheureusement pour lui, il avait prit le soin de la verrouiller en entrant et le temps qu'il commence à saisir le verrou une main l'avait saisit et retourné vers le propriétaire de cette dernière :

-T'es entrain de me dire que tu ne joue pas avec moi ?

-Je suis surtout entrain de te dire que si tu me lâches pas tout de suite, je te fout mon pied dans la tronche, épéiste à la con !

-Tu fais chier, pourquoi t'es toujours obligé de t'énerver quand je te parle ? C'est très sérieux là !

-Si je m'énerve c'est ta faute ! Tu ... tu me perturbe !

-Encore cette excuse ? J'imagine que dans cinq secondes tu vas t'écrier : « J'ai rien dis, oublis ça ! »

-Tout à ... commença Sanji qui allait confirmer les propos de l'autre.

« _Tu sais, tu devrais moins réfléchir et plus écouter ce que te dit ton cœur. _» Est-ce que sa Nami-chwan avait raison ? Devrait-il dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, c'est à dire qu'il trouvais Zoro attirant et qu'il se sentait en réalité plutôt flatté qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Euh ... c'était peut être un peu direct non ? Il valait peut être mieux se modérer un peu.

-En fait non, recommença t-il.

-Non ?

-Non, confirma le coq.

-Alors je te dois des excuses. Ne tiens pas compte de ce que j'ai t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Mhhm, grogna le cuisiner, troublé par le fait que le sabreur s'approchait trop près a son goût. Hé tu fais qu...

Zoro l'embrassa. La première réaction de Sanji fut de tenter de le repousser et de rougir beaucoup trop à son goût. Sa deuxième en voyant que l'autre était plus fort que lui physiquement fut de se laisser faire. Finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça pensa t-il. Et puis il fallait dire que l'escrimeur embrassait quand même rudement bien.

Ce dernier rompit enfin le baiser et laissa le coq rouge et essoufflé. Seulement au lieu de lui hurler dessus et le frapper comme il aurait du le faire, il demanda seulement :

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben pour m'excuser, répondit son vis à vis en souriant.

-Ah ... peut être que tu devrais me vexer plus souvent alors ...

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plein de retard à rattraper, dit l'épéiste avec un sourire qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

-Euh ... je ... peut être pas non plus maintenant hein ! Faut que je fasse à manger pour ce midi sinon Luffy va finir par essayer de bouffer quelqu'un, où pire, de tenter de faire la cuisine lui même !

L'escrimeur éclata de rire :

-Ouai t'as raison, doué comme il est, il va sûrement réussir à foutre le feu au bateau !

-Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas ... dehors ! S'exclama t-il en souriant et en flanquant l'autre à la porte.

A peine celle ci refermée il la verrouilla à nouveau, ouvrit le robinet et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'embrasser Zoro et de lui sous-entendre qu'il avait aimé ? En même temps c'était vrai ... mais quand même !

-J'AI FAIM ! Hurla soudain son capitaine, faisant au passage sursauter tout l'équipage.

Sanji poussa un gros soupir et se tourna vers ses fourneaux.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur le Thousands Sunny. Quelques lanternes disséminée sur le bateau diffusaient une lumière éparse mais le vaisseau était en grande partie plongé dans l'obscurité.<p>

Une porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se glissa sur le pont. Elle vérifia que la personne à la vigie ne l'avais pas repérée puis se dirigea vers la dernière pièce éclairée du navire.

Le cuisinier, quant à lui, avait de l'eau jusqu'aux coudes et la vaisselle tintait dans l'évier devant lui. Il rinça la dernière assiette et la posa sur l'égouttoir, puis il ferma le robinet. Il sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses hanches et se retourna violemment, près à coller un bon coup de pied au plaisantin. Ce dernier n'était autre que Zoro qui avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda sèchement le blond, énervé de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Enfin plutôt, la perspective de ce que je compte faire.

-Hé là ! J'ai jamais dit que ...

-Je ne te plaît pas ? Le coupa le sabreur.

-Si, mais ...

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu as perdre ? Demanda l'escrimeur qui l'embrassa avant même que son vis à vis ait pu répondre.

Sanji répondit au baiser sans se faire prier.

* * *

><p>-Tu m'cherches bretteur à la manque ?<p>

-Pff comme ci j'avais qu'ça à faire. J'ai pas de temps à perdre moi !

-Ben oui c'est sûr avec tes quinze sieste quotidiennes ...

-Ah ok, en fait c'est toi qui veux te faire frapper sourcil en vrille !

-Vraiment, j'aimerais bien voir ça, tronche d'algue !

Pendant qu'ils se battaient pour la troisième fois de la journée, le coq sourit intérieurement. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint leur relation amoureuse n'avait presque rien changé entre eux.

Et puis, après tout, qui aime bien châtie bien !

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais la fin fait un peu baclée mais je ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.<strong>

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
